sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Майский, Иван Михайлович
Ива́н Миха́йлович Ма́йский (настоящие имя и фамилия — Ян Ляхове́цкий; 1884 — 1975) — советский дипломат, историк и публицист. Доктор исторических наук. Действительный член АН СССР (30.11.1946)Отделение истории и философии (история). Биография Сын военного врача — выходца из крестьянской семьи, впоследствии доктора медицины, учёного. Учился в гимназии в Череповце, окончил Омскую мужскую гимназию. Затем учился на историко-филологическом факультете Санкт-Петербургского университета (исключён). В 1903 вступил в РСДРП, меньшевик. В период революции 1905—1907 годов член Саратовского Совета рабочих депутатов. В начале января 1906 г. арестован и отправлен в тобольскую ссылку. В 1908 г. эмигрировал в Германию где в 1912 окончил экономический факультет Мюнхенского университета, после чего переехал в Англию. Вернулся в Россию в мае 1917 года. Работал членом коллегии министерства труда Временного правительства. Летом 1918 г. был министром труда в Самарском правительстве КОМУЧа. За работу в эсеровском правительстве КОМУЧа был выведен из меньшевистского ЦК и исключён из РСДРП. Формально назначенный министром труда в колчаковском правительстве, Майский фактически во время Гражданской войны находился в научной экспедиции в МонголииГеннадий Муриков. Шпион выбрал литературу // Литературная Россия № 37, 18 сентября 2009.. По словам самого Майского, после разгона КОМУЧа Колчаком он зимой 1918/1919 находился на нелегальном положении, а весной 1919 отправился в экспедицию в Монголию, как представитель иркутской конторы Центросоюза, с целью изучения внешнеторговых перспектив. Проведя за границей 16 или 17 месяцев, в сентябре 1920, с окончанием гражданской войны в Забайкалье и началом военных действий в Монголии, экспедиция вернулась в Россию Майский И. М. Монголия накануне революции. — М.: Издательство Восточной литературы, 1959, с. 5. В феврале 1921 года Сиббюро ЦК принят в РКП(б). Был назначен председателем только что образованного Сибирского госплана. C 1922 — на дипломатической работе. Был заведующим отделом печати Народного комиссариата иностранных дел (НКИД). Первый редактор журнала «Звезда». В 1922 году выступал свидетелем обвинения на процессе эсеров. К. И. Чуковский записал в дневнике 10 января 1925 г. о Майском: «Он бывший меньшевик и, как всякий бывший меньшевик, страшно хлопочет перебольшевичить большевиков»http://www.ras.ru/FStorage/download.aspx?Id=b50d3b60-af2d-4643-9fb9-86d193ece09f с. 541. «Хорошо знает английский язык. Имеет кое-какие связи в Англии по старой своей меньшевистской деятельности. Он там жил в своё время. Эта связь является его плюсом и в то же время его минусом» — из характеристики, данной ЦК в 1926 году Майскому. В 1929—1932 годах — полпред в Финляндии. 21 января 1932 подписал советско-финский договор о ненападении. В 1932—1943 чрезвычайный и полномочный посол в Великобритании. 30 июля 1941 года подписал Соглашение о восстановлении дипломатических отношений между СССР и правительством Польской Республики в изгнании (более известно как договор (соглашение) «Майского-Сикорского» или «Сикорского-Майского»). Во время визита в Москву в 1942 году Уинстон Черчилль в разговоре со Сталиным отметил Майского как хорошего дипломата, на что Сталин согласился, но добавил, что «он слишком болтлив и не умеет держать язык за зубами»It is worthy of note that Churchill, in a conversation with Stalin during a visit to Moscow in 1942, called Maisky a good diplomat. The General Secretary agreed but immediately added, He talks too much and can’t keep a still tongue in his head' http://www.mtholyoke.edu/acad/intrel/kudrya.htm.. Британские историки отмечают, что Майский вёл себя в Лондоне весьма свободно, но этим он отнюдь не обеспечивал интересы СССР''Дилкс Д.'' Черчилль, Иден и Сталин: штрихи к политическим портретам // Новая и новейшая история. — 2005. — № 1.. В 1943—1946 заместитель наркома иностранных дел СССР В. М. Молотова , участвовал в Ялтинской конференции.Майский В. — Ляховецкий Иван Михайлович Был председателем Международной репарационной комиссии. В феврале 1953 г. арестован и обвинен по ст. 58 УК РСФСР. Впоследствии сам Майский рассказывал об этом В. М. БережковуБережков В. M. Как я стал переводчиком Сталина. М.: ДЭМ, 1993. Глава седьмая. — С.359: Освобождён в 1955 и восстановлен в партии. В 1960 г. реабилитирован.Документы прошлого Писал труды по истории Испании, воспоминания. В 1966 году подписал письмо 25 деятелей культуры и науки генеральному секретарю ЦК КПСС Брежневу против реабилитации СталинаПисьма деятелей науки и культуры против реабилитации Сталина. Награды * 2 ордена Трудового Красного Знамени (18.01.1944; 05.11.1945) * медали Семья * Первая жена — Ольга Никитична Ляховецкая (урождённая Быстрицкая), врач, (разошёлся в 1915 году)Справка И. М. Майского в Управление кадров ЦК ВКП(б) о своей семье.. **Дочь — Наталия Ивановна Майская (1908—?), инженер-электрик. * Вторая жена — Нина Петровна ВысоцкаяВ документе "Справка И. М. Майского в Управление кадров ЦК ВКП(б) о своей семье." не упоминается брак Н. П. с А. Д. Высоцким и её фамилия по первому мужу во время замужества с Майским, хотя есть документы это подтверждающие http://doc20vek.ru/node/2058, http://doc20vek.ru/taxonomy/term/483/all, урождённая Ермолова, (разошёлся с ней в конце 1917 года), член ЦК партии эсеров, была замужем за А. Д. Высоцким, носила его фамилиюWysocki genealogy and family history. * Третья жена — Агния Александровна Майская (урождённая Скипина), народная учительница в Омске, член РСДРП (б) с 1920 года. Сочинения * Майский И. М. Германия и война, 1916. * Майский И. М. Политическая Германия, М., 1917. * Майский И. М. В мире германского профессионального движения, П., 1917. * Майский И. М. Демократическая контрреволюция / И. М. Майский. — М. — Пг.: Госиздат, 1923. — 360 с. * Майский И. М. Внешняя политика РСФСР, 1917—1922. — М., 1923. — 194 с. * Майский И. М. Перед бурей. — М., ГИХЛ, 1944. — 228 с. ** Майский И. М. Перед бурей. — М., Молодая гвардия, 1945. — 248 с. * Майский И. М. Близко-далеко. — М., Детгиз, 1961. — 400 с. * Майский И. М. Испания. 1808—1917, — М., 1957. * Майский И. М. Испанские тетради — М., Воениздат, 1962. – 200 с., 1 вкл. * Майский И. М. Воспоминания советского посла в Англии. — М., Издательство института международных отношений. 1960. — 144 с. * Майский И. М. Путешествие в прошлое. Воспоминания о русской политической эмиграции в Лондоне 1912-1917 гг. — М., Издательство Академии наук СССР, 1960. * Майский И. М. Кто помогал Гитлеру. Из воспоминаний советского посла. — М., Институт международных отношений. 1962. — 198 с. * Майский И. М. Воспоминания советского посла. В 2-х книгах. — М. Наука. 1964. — 461+538 с. * Майский И. М. Б. Шоу и другие. Воспоминания. — М.: Искусство. 1967. — 200 с. + илл. на вклейках. * Майский И. М. Воспоминания советского дипломата. 1925—1945. — М., 1971. * Майский И. М. Люди. События. Факты. — М., Наука, 1973. — 216 с. * Майский И. М. «В политике не приходится быть слишком разборчивым». Письмо И. М. Майского в ЦК РСДРП. 1918 г. // Исторический архив. — 1997. — № 2. — С. 62—75. Литература *''Густерин П. В.'' Советско-британские отношения между мировыми войнами. — Саарбрюккен. — 2014. — ISBN 978-3-659-55735-4. Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Революционеры России Категория:Выпускники Мюнхенского университета Категория:Послы СССР в Финляндии Категория:Послы СССР в Великобритании Категория:Политические псевдонимы Категория:Меньшевики Категория:Министры труда СССР Категория:Члены КПСС Категория:Члены РСДРП Категория:Репрессированные в СССР Категория:Ссыльные в Тюменской области Категория:Действительные члены АН СССР Категория:Журналисты «Русского богатства» Категория:Историки-мемуаристы России Категория:Историки СССР Категория:Историки-марксисты Категория:Доктора исторических наук Категория:Жертвы борьбы с космополитизмом Категория:Сотрудники Института всеобщей истории РАН Категория:Преподаватели исторического факультета МГУ Категория:Родившиеся в Новгородской губернии Категория:Похороненные на Новодевичьем кладбище Категория:Реабилитированные в СССР Категория:Выпускники Омской гимназии Категория:Члены КОМУЧа Категория:Министры труда Российского правительства